nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Yura Keikain and the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol
is the third episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary In Ukiyoe Town First Street at nighttime, a drunk businessman wanders into a dark alleyway, where he sees many rats and a man with long blonde hair feasting on a dead woman's corpse. He smirks at the businessman, and the businessman screams. yōkai alarmed at Rikuo's friends from school coming over.]] At school, Kiyotsugu quizzes Saori, Natsumi and Shima using a laptop, asking which fire yōkai can fly and control birds. The choices were Tsurubebi, Furabibi and Ugabibi, to which Shima answers Ugabibi, when the correct answer was Furabibi. Yura Keikain joins the group's conversation and tells them more about yōkai, exciting Kiyotsugu and catching the attention of Rikuo, sitting on a desk away from the group reading a book, and Kana. Kiyotsugu decides to form the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol and hold an inaugural ceremony for Yura to join the group at the Nura House, despite Rikuo's disapproval. Eavesdropping on the group, Aotabō and Yuki Onna affirm that they will help Rikuo keep the house quiet that night to prevent the group from spotting the Nura Clan yōkai. Coming home, the three find the yōkai partying with sushi and sake in honor of Rikuo for his transformation in front of Zen last night. Rikuo tells the yōkai of their arrival and the yōkai clean up, much to everyone's chagrin. Just after the clean up, the group arrives and the yōkai hide. They are greeted by Wakana and Rikuo leads them to the parlor. As they begin their discussion on yōkai and the Nura House, Kejōrō walks in to serve the group tea. Rikuo escorts her out of the room and claims she is a maid in front of the group, then excuses himself to go to the bathroom. He rushes into the kitchen to tell Kejōrō and the rest of the kitchen yōkai not to show themselves in front of the group. Kejōrō tells him they weren't notified. Rikuo rushes back to the parlor to find the group gone. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol walks around the house, searching for yōkai that Yura had detected. In all the areas the group searched, yōkai were present but out of sight from them. These yōkai are seen behind the courtyard greenery, submerged in bath water, on top of a ledge close to the ceiling, behind boxes in a cupboard and under the stairs covered in a large cloth. Nattō Kozō rested himself on a plate. Zen reveals himself behind a door Kiyotsugu opened in a fit, staring at them with a angry face, thinking that the Third Heir of the Nura Clan being among humans and is pathetic, stunning Kiyotsugu to close the door. In a room filled with Buddha statues, the yōkai are hiding inside them. Nurarihyon enters and greets the group, giving Kiyotsugu and Shima his super gross candy and thanking the group for protecting Rikuo. After Nurarihyon leaves, a small rat yōkai appears out of a corner of a Buddha statue and runs out into the courtyard. Growing in size, Yura exterminates it with paper charms. Yura reveals herself as an onmyōji of the Keikain House who hunted down yōkai in Kyoto and came to Ukiyoe Town to hunt down even more yōkai to become the head of the clan and top onmyōji. This excites Kiyotsugu to giving her membership of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, leaving Rikuo worried. Finally, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol leaves the Nura House. In a talk with Aotabō and Yuki Onna, Rikuo realizes that the rat yōkai was not friendly. Back at Ukiyoe Town First Street later that night, Kana and Yura are seen walking through. A group of rat yōkai confronts the two, surrounding them into a dark alleyway, and are about to attack them. Yura summons a wolf shikigami named Tanrō, who crushes one of the the yōkai. She jumps on Tanrō and tells him to devour the rats. Next episode preview Rikuo asks Nattō Kozō his age. Nattō Kozō is not sure. Rikuo says that Kozō means "kid", leaving Nattō Kozō to believe that he is forever young. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *Although Rikuo's mother, Wakana, appears in this episode, she doesn't appear in the manga until after the Gyūki arc. *This is the first episode where Rikuo Nura's yōkai form announces the next episode, which he would be doing for most of the subsequent episodes. Category:Episodes